Fluttershy/Galería
Primera Temporada 201px-Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 201px-Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02 (1).png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 201px-Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra 201px-Bunny take over S1E04.png|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha 201px-Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Una Amistad Malhumorada|link=Una Amistad Malhumorada 201px-Dash is angry S1E6.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos 201px-Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|El Dragón Durmiente|link=El Dragón Durmiente 170px-Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|La Apariencia no lo es Todo|link=La Apariencia no lo es Todo 201px-Fluttershy -you're the cutest thing ever- S1E10.png|La Plaga del Siglo|link=La Plaga del Siglo 201px-Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Envolviendo el Invierno|link=Envolviendo el Invierno 203px-Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Amigas Otoñales|link=Amigas Otoñales 168px-Fluttershy in her Gala Dress S1E14.png|Vestida Para el Éxito|link=Vestida Para el Éxito Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Las Predicciones de Pinkie|link=Las Predicciones de Pinkie 201px-Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|La Rain-plosión Sónica|link=La Rain-plosión Sónica 201px-Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|La Mirada|link=La Mirada 201px-S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|Como Perros y Ponis|link=Como Perros y Ponis 201px-S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Verde de la Envidia|link=Verde de la Envidia 200px-Fluttershy -But why-- S1E21.png|En el Oeste|link=En el Oeste 201px-Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|La Aventura del Ave|link=La Aventura del Ave 201px-Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|Crónicas de la Amistad|link=Crónicas de la Amistad 201px-Fluttershy -maybe Spike feels threatened- S1E24.png|El Búho de la Discordia|link=El Búho de la Discordia 201px-Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Fiesta Para Una|link=Fiesta Para Una 201px-Fluttershy -You're going to LOVE ME!- S1E26.png|La Mejor Noche en la Historia|link=La Mejor Noche en la Historia El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 asdmi.png TheF1.png|No Angel, eso no se hace TheF2.png TheF3.png|Eso es imposible TheF4.png TheF5.png TheF6.png TheF7.png|Oh, queridos animalitos TheF8.png|Odiaría que se quedaran sin comer estás deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar TheF9.png TheF10.png TheF11.png TheF12.png TheF13.png TheF14.png TheF15.png TheF16.png TheF17.png TheF18.png TheF19.png TheF20.png TheF21+.png TheF22.png TheF23.png|Fluttershy mira arriba TheF24.png TheF25.png TheF26.png TheF27.png TheF28.png TheF29.png TheF30.png TheF31.png TheF33.png|Fluttershy en los elementos TheF34.png TheF35.png TheF36.png TheF37.png TheF38.png TheF39.png TheF40.png The41.png TheF42.png TheF43.png TheF44.png TheF45.png TheF46.png TheF47.png TheF48.png TheF49.png TheF50.png TheF51.png TheF52.png TheF53.png TheF55.png TheF56.png|Fluttershy y Twilight ven a Pinkie Pie reírse TheF57.png TheF58.png TheF59.png TheF60.png|Fluttershy aterrada por lo que pueda pasar TheF61.png TheF62.png TheF63.png|El laberinto quita las esperanzas TheF64.png TheF65.png|Fluttershy está muy aterrada TheF66.png|El tonto de Discord se olvido de está bellezas TheF67.png TheF68.png|AHH TheF69.png TheF70.png TheF71.png TheF73.png|Devuélvenos nuestras alas y cuernos TheF74.png|No alas TheF75.png TheF76.png|Fluttershy está aun más aterrada TheF77.png TheF78.png|Fluttershy y Applejack con miradas negativas TheF79.png|Creo que esto si funcionara TheF80.png|Muy bien chicas TheF81.png|Juntas podremos lograrlo TheF82.png TheF83.png TheF84.png|¡Juntas! TheF85.png TheF86.png|Pobre Fluttershy TheF87.png|Mantengan la calma chicas, cada una diríjase al centro lo más rápido que pueda THeF88.png TheF89.png|¿Que pasa?, ¿Que pasa? TheF90.png TheF91.png TheF92.png TheF93.png TheF94.png TheF95.png TheF96.png|Muy bien debo encontrar la salid....... TheF97.png|AH! TheF98.png TheF99.png|Mariposas? TheF100.png|No me dejen aqui TheF101.png THeF102.png TheF103.png TheF104.png TheF105.png|Fluttershy se ve muy bien desde ese ángulo TheF106.png TheF108.png TheF109.png TheF111.png TheF112.png TheF113.png TheF114.png TheF115.png TheF116.png|Oh, vamos, ya fuiste amable mucho tiempo, es hora de que seas cruel TheF117.png TheF118.png TheF119.png TheF120.png|Me tengo que ir TheF121.png TheF122.png|Me alegra ver una cara amable TheF123.png TheF124.png TheF125.png|Wujuju TheF126.png TheF127.png|No puedes usar tu cuerno mágico y sacarnos de aquí? TheF128.png|Oh. Cierto no tienes TheF129.png TheF130.png TheF131.png TheF132.png TheF133.png TheF134.png TheF135.png TheF136.png TheF137.png TheF138.png TheF139.png TheF140.png El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 TheF141.png|Oh. ¿Enserio? TheF142.png TheF143.png|No, jajaja TheF144.png|¡PARA! TheF145.png TheF146.png TheF147.png|Twilight con Discord regresando al pasado TheF148.png TheF149.png TheF150.png|Oh entonces Rarity que te parece si toco tu gema? TheF151.png TheF152.png|Vamos chicas, presiento que Discord escondió los elementos en Ponyville TheF153.png|Buen chico Angel... TheF154.png|Mamá está muy orgullosa TheF155.png TheF156.png TheF157.png TheF158.png|Applejack tira a las ponis TheF159.png TheF160.png TheF161.png|No si yo digo algo al respecto TheF162.png|Descuida no lo harás TheF163.png TheF164.png TheF165.png|Será un placer TheF166.png TheF167.png|Fluttershy se hace más mala cada vez TheF168.png TheF169.png|Fluttershy agarra el balde de agua TheF170.png TheF171.png|Te mirabas muy tranquilo TheF172.png TheF173.png|Todas se ven muy grises TheF174.png|Hey Twilight TheF175.png|¿Qué es empapado y despistado? TheF176.png|Tu rostro TheF177.png TheF178.png TheF179.png TheF180.png TheF181.png TheF182.png|Ve por él TheF183.png TheF184.png TheF185.png TheF186.png TheF187.png TheF188.png TheF189.png TheF190.png TheF191.png TheF192.png TheF193.png TheF194.png TheF195.png TheF196.png|La Ruda TheF197.png|Así no tengamos que hablarnos nunca más TheF198.png TheF199.png TheF200.png TheF201.png TheF202.png TheF203.png TheF204.png TheF205.png TheF206.png TheF207.png TheF208.png TheF209.png TheF210.png TheF211.png TheF212.png TheF213.png|Basura TheF214.png TheF215.png TheF216.png|Uh, lo lamento TheF217.png|Rainbow Crash! TheF218.png TheF219.png TheF220.png TheF221.png TheF222.png|Fluttershy en lo recuerdos de Twilight TheF223.png TheF224.png TheF225.png|Fluttershy en los recuerdos de Applejack TheF226.png TheF227.png TheF228.png|Oh no, Twilight Applejack, tuve una terrible pesadilla TheF229.png TheF230.png TheF231.png TheF232.png TheF233.png|Rainbow Dash no está aquí TheF234.png TheF235.png TheF236.png TheF237.png TheF238.png TheF239.png TheF240.png|Si capitán TheF241.png TheF242.png TheF243.png TheF244.png TheF245.png TheF246.png|Hem TheF247.png|¿Me preguntaba si está bien que te sostenga contra tu voluntad un momento? TheF248.png|Buen intento TheF249.png|Ponyville es su problema no el mío TheF250.png TheF251.png TheF252.png TheF253.png TheF254.png TheF255.png TheF256.png TheF257.png TheF258.png TheF259.png TheF260.png TheF261.png TheF262.png TheF263.png TheF264.png TheF265.png|No puedo TheF266.png|Si no la alcanzas Discord ganará TheF267.png TheF268.png|Ese gran TheF269.png|tonto TheF270.png|malvado TheF271.png TheF272.png TheF273.png TheF274.png TheF275.png TheF276.png TheF277.png TheF278.png TheF279.png TheF280.png TheF281.png|Tal vez es pronto para un abrazo grupal TheF283.png|No más maravilloso que la... TheF284.png|¡Amistad! TheF285.png TheF286.png TheF287.png TheF288.png TheF289.png TheF291.png TheF292.png TheF293.png TheF294.png TheF295.png TheF296.png TheF297.png TheF298.png TheF299.png TheF300.png TheF301.png TheF302.png TheF303.png TheF304.png TheF305.png TheF306.png TheF307.png TheF308.png TheF309.png TheF310.png TheF311.png TheF312.png TheF313.png Lección Cero LessonF1.png LessonF2.png LessonF3.png LessonF4.png LessonF5.png LessonF6.png LessonF7.png LessonF8.png LessonF9.png LessonF10.png|Realmente debiste acudir ami, tenias mucha tensión en ese hombro LessonF11.png LessonF12.png LessonF13.png LessonF14.png LessonF15.png LessonF16.png LessonF17.png LessonF18.png LessonF19.png LessonF20.png LessonF21.png LessonF22.png LessonF23.png LessonF24.png|Creí que algo realmente malo había pasado LessonF26.png LessonF27.png LessonF28.png LessonF29.png Lesson30.png LessonF32.png|Nunca la había visto tan enojada LessonF33.png LessonF34.png LessonF35.png LessonF36..png LessonF37.png LessonF38.png|¿Y porque encantaste a tu muñeca? LessonF39.png LessonF40.png LessonF41.png LessonF42.png LessonF44.png LessonF45.png LessonF46.png LessonF47.png LessonF48.png LessonF49.png|¿Jardín de Niños Mágico? LessonF50.png LessonF51.png LessonF52.png LessonF53.png LessonF54.png LessonF55.png|Por favor alteza LessonF56.png|todas vimos que Twilight estaba alterada LessonF57.png|Por favor no la alejes de nosotros, solo por que fuimos lo suficientemente insensibles para ayudarla LessonF58.png LessonF59.png LessonF60.png LessonF61.png LessonF62.png LessonF63.png LessonF65.png LessonF66.png LessonF67.png|Aprendimos que.... LessonF68.png|tenemos que aprender a tomar enserio las preocupaciones de tus amigas LessonF69.png LessonF70.png LessonF71.png|Jajajaja Luna Eclipsada LunaF1.png|Váyanse no acepto visitas está noche LunaF2.png|¿Eres tú? LunaF3.png|Y Night Mare Moon LunaF4.png LunaF5.png|¡Night Mare Moon! LunaF6.png|¡Ahhh! LunaF7.png LunaF8.png LunaF9.png LunaF10.png LunaF11.png LunaF12.png LunaF13.png|Igualmente LunaF14.png|Okay LunaF15.png|Okay LunaF16.png|Okay LunaF17.png LunaF17.1.png|Perfecto se acabo LunaF18.png LunaF19.png LunaF20.png LunaF21.png LunaF22.png LunaF23.png|Si LunaF24.png LunaF27.png LunaF28.png LunaF29.png LunaF30.png LunaF31.png LunaF32.png ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! PetF1.png PetF2.png PetF3.png|"Pensé que lo sabías." PetF4.png PetF5.png PetF6.png PetF7.png PetF8.png|"Por favor no te enojes con nosotras" PetF9.png PetF10.png PetF11.png PetF12.png PetF13.png PetF14.png PetF15.png PetF16.png|Fluttershy se enorgullece de que Rainbow Dash quiere una mascota. PetF17.png|"¿De verdad quieres una mascota? ¿En serio? 'Porque tengo tantas opciones maravillosas en mi casa." PetF20.png PetF21.png|"Y sé que sólo van a encantar!" PetF22.png|Uh, Fluttershy, no creo que la estás llevando fuera de la tierra. PetF23.png PetF24.png PetF25.png|"Ahora, Rainbow querida, no puedo expresar mi alegría ..." PetF26.png PetF27.png PetF29.png PetF30.png PetF31.png PetF32.png PetF33.png PetF34.png PetF35.png PetF38.png PetF39.png PetF40.png PetF41.png|"Vamos el cielo es el limite" PetF42.png PetF43.png PetF44.png PetF45.png PetF47.png PetF48.png PetF49.png PetF50.png PetF51.png PetF52.png PetF53.png PetF54.png PetF55.png PetF56.png PetF57.png PetF58.png PetF59.png PetF60.png PetF61.png PetF62.png PetF63.png PetF64.png PetF65.png PetF66.png PetF67.png PetF68.png PetF69.png PetF70.png PetF71.png PetF72.png PetF74.png PetF75.png PetF76.png PetF77.png PetF78.png PetF79.png PetF80.png PetF81.png PetF82.png PetF83.png PetF84.png PetF85.png PetF86.png PetF88.png PetF89.png PetF91.png PetF92.png PetF93.png PetF94.png PetF95.png PetF96.png PetF97.png PetF98.png PetF99.png PetF100.png PetF101.png PetF102.png PetF103.png PetF104.png PetF105.png PetF106.png PetF107.png PetF108.png PetF109.png PetF110.png PetF111.png PetF112.png PetF113.png PetF114.png PetF115.png PetF116.png PetF117.png PetF118.png PetF119.png PetF121.png PetF122.png PetF123.png PetF124.png PetF125.png PetF126.png PetF127.png PetF128.png PetF129.png PetF130.png PetF131.png PetF132.png PetF133.png PetF134.png PetF135.png PetF136.png PetF137.png Petf138.png PetF139.png PetF140.png PetF141.png PetF142.png PetF143.png PetF144.png PetF145.png PetF146.png PetF147.png pETf148.png PetF149.png PetF150.png PetF151.png PetF152.png PetF154.png PetF155.png PetF156.png PetF157.png PetF158.png PetF159.png PetF160.png PetF161.png PetF162.png PetF163.png PetF164.png PetF165.png PetF166.png PetF167.png La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora MareF1.png MareF2.png MareF3.png MareF4.png MareF5.png MareF6.png Scootaloo-S2E08.png MareF7.png MareF8.png MareF10.png MareF11.png|Fluttershy como la misteriosa yegua bienhechora. MareF12.png MareF13.png MareF14.png MareF15.png MareF16.png MareF17.png MareF18.png MareF19.png MareF20.png MareF21.png MareF22.png MareF23.png MareF24.png MareF25.png MareF26.png MareF27.png MareF28.png MareF29.png MareF30.png MareF31.png MareF32.png MareF33.png MareF34.png MareF.png MareF35.png La Crema y Nata EliteF1.png EliteF3.png EliteF4.png EliteF5.png EliteF6.png EliteF7.png EliteF8.png EliteF9.png EliteF10.png EliteF11.png EliteF12.png EliteF13.png EliteF16.png EliteF15.png EliteF17.png EliteF18.png EliteF19.png EliteF20.png EliteF21.png EliteF23.png EliteF24.png EliteF25.png EliteF26.png EliteF27.png EliteF28.png EliteF29.png EliteF30.png EliteF31.png EliteF32.png EliteF33.png EliteF34.png EliteF35.png EliteF36.png EliteF37.png EliteF38.png EliteF39.png EliteF40.png EliteF41.png EliteF42.png EliteF43.png EliteF44.png Ataque de Codicia SecretF1.png SecretF2.png SecretF3.png SecretF4.png|"Feliz Cumpleaños Spike" SecretF5.png SecretF6.png SecretF7.png SecretF8.png SecretF9.png SecretF10.png SecretF11.png SecretF12.png SecretF13.png SecretF14.png SecretF15.png SecretF16.png SecretF17.png SecretF18.png SecretF19.png SecretF20.png SecretF21.png SecretF22.png SecretF23.png SecretF24.png SecretF25.png SecretF26.png SecretF27.png SecretF28.png SecretF30.png SecrteF31.png SecretF31.png SecretF32.png SecretF33.png SecretF34.png SecretF35.png SecretF36.png SecretF37.png|¡No puedo creerlo! Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png SecretF38.png SecretF39.png SecretF40.png La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos EveF1.png|"Estoy tan emocionada que......." EveF2.png|"podría gritar" EveF3.png EveF4.png|"¡Ese es Canterlot!" EveF5.png EveF6.png EveF8.png|"Yo veo un pony de nieve" EveF9.png EveF10.png|"Yo veo un pony comiendo una casa de jengibre" EveF11.png EveF12.png EveF13.png EveF14.png EveF15.png|" Ah... Desearía que no me hubiera honrado tanto" EveF16.png|" ¡Me aterra el escenario! " EveF17.png|"¡No quiero que todos los ponis me miren!" EveF18.png EveF19.png|"Fluttershy, cariño no debes estar nerviosa" EveF20.png|"¿no?" EveF21.png EveF22.png EveF23.png EveF24.png EveF25.png EveF26.png EveF27.png EveF28.png EveF29.png|"¿Quieres decir que estarán ocupados para venir a nuestra obra?" EveF30.png EveF31.png EveF32.png EveF33.png EveF34.png|"¿muchos?" EveF35.png EveF36.png|"¿cientos?" EveF37.png EveF38.png EveF39.png|"¡Ahhh!" EveF40.png|De nuevo en la caja EveF41.png|"Uy Fluttershy. Tienes que salir de ahí" EveF42.png|"¡Pinkie!" EveF43.png EveF44.png|"¡Cierren la ventana!" EveF45.png EveF46.png|Fluttershy como el soldado Pancy S2E11I158.png EveF47.png EveF48.png EveF49.png EveF50.png EveF51.png EveF52.png EveF54.png|"Ah... Comandante Hurricane. Señor. ¿Cómo le fue? Señor?" EveF56.png EveF57.png EveF58.png EveF59.png EveF60.png EveF61.png EveF62.png EveF63.png EveF64.png EveF65.png EveF66.png EveF67.png EveF69.png EveF70.png EveF71.png EveF72.png EveF73.png EveF74.png EveF75.png|"Ah... No hay enemigos comandante. Solo nieve" EveF76.png EveF77.png EveF78.png S2E11I208.png EveF80.png EveF81.png EveF82.png|"Que gran vista. Puedo ver mi futura casa desde aquí." EveF83.png EveF84.png S2E11I257.png EveF86.png EveF87.png|"Voto por la calma." EveF88.png EveF89.png EveF90.png EveF91.png EveF92.png EveF93.png EveF94.png EveF95.png EveF96.png EveF97.png EveF98.png EveF99.png EveF100.png EveF101.png EveF102.png EVeF103.png EveF104.png EveF105.png EveF106.png EveF107.png EveF108.png EveF109.png EVeF110.png EVeF111.png EveF112.png EVeF113.png EveF114.png EveF115.png EveF116.png EveF117.png EveF118.png EveF119.png EveF120.png EveF121.png EveF122.png EveF123.png EveF124.png EveF125.png EveF126.png EveF127.png S2E11I343.png EveF130.png EveF131.png EveF132.png S2E11I345.png EveF134.png EveF135.png EveF136.png EveF137.png EveF138.png EveF139.png EveF140.png EveF142.png EveF144.png EveF145.png EveF146.png EveF147.png EveF148.png EveF149.png EveF150.png EveF151.png EveF152.png EveF153.png EveF154.png EveF155.png EveF156.png EveF157.png EveF158.png EveF159.png EveF160.png S2E11I360.png S2E11I361.png EveF163.png EveF164.png EveF165.png EveF167.png EveF168.png EveF169.png EveF170.png EveF171.png EVeF172.png EveF173.png EveF174.png EveF175.png EveF176.png EveF177.png EveF178.png EveF179.png EveF180.png EveF181.png EveF182.png EveF183.png EveF184.png EveF185.png EveF186.png EveF187.png Los Bebés Cake BabyF1.png BabyF2.png BabyF3.png BabyF4.png BabyF5.png BabyF6.png BabyF7.png BabyF8.png BabyF9.png BabyF10.png BabyF11.png BabyF12.png BabyF13.png BabyF15.png BabyF16.png El Último Rodeo RoundupF1.png RoundupF2.png RoundupF3.png RoundupF4.png RoundupF5.png RoundupF6.png RoundupF7.png RoundupF8.png RoundupF9.png RoundupF10.png RoundupF11.png RoundupF12.png RoundupF13.png RoundupF14.png RoundupF15.png RoundupF16.png RoundupF17.png RoundupF18.png RoundupF20.png RoundupF21.png RoundupF22.png RoundupF23.png RoundupF24.png RoundupF25.png RoundupF26.png RoundupF27.png RoundupF28.png RoundupF29.png RoundupF30.png RoundupF31.png RoundupF32.png RoundupF33.png RoundupF34.png RoundupF35.png RoundupF36.png RoundupF37.png RoundupF38.png RoundupF39.png RoundupF40.png RoundupF41.png RoundupF42.png RoundupF43.png RoundupF44.png RoundupF45.png RoundupF46.png RoundupF47.png RoundupF48.png RoundupF49.png RoundupF50.png RoundupF51.png RoundupF52.png RoundupF53.png RoundupF54.png RoundupF55.png RoundupF56.png RoundupF57.png RoundupF58.png RoundupF59.png RoundupF60.png RoundupF61.png RoundupF62.png RoundupF63.png RoundupF64.png RoundupF65.png RoundupF66.png RoundupF67.png RoundupF68.png RoundupF69.png RoundupF70.png RoundupF71.png RoundupF72.png RoundupF73.png RoundupF74.png RoundupF75.png RoundupF76.png RoundupF77.png RoundupF78.png RoundupF79.png RoundupF80.png RoundupF81.png RoundupF82.png RoundupF83.png RoundupF84.png RoundupF85.png RoundupF86.png RoundupF87.png RoundupF88.png RoundupF89.png RoundupF90.png RoundupF91.png RoundupF92.png RoundupF93.png RoundupF94.png RoundupF95.png RoundupF96.png RoundupF97.png RoundupF98.png RoundupF99.png RoundupF100.png RoundupF101.png RoundupF102.png RoundupF103.png RoundupF104.png RoundupF105.png RoundupF106.png RoundupF107.png RoundupF108.png RoundupF109.png RoundupF110.png RoundupF111.png RoundupF112.png RoundupF113.png RoundupF114.png RoundupF115.png RoundupF116.png RoundupF117.png RoundupF118.png RoundupF119.png RoundupF120.png RoundupF121.png RoundupF122.png RoundupF123.png RoundupF124.png RoundupF125.png RoundupF126.png RoundupF127.png RoundupF128.png RoundupF129.png RoundupF130.png RoundupF131.png RoundupF132.png RoundupF133.png RoundupF134.png RoundupF135.png RoundupF136.png RoundupF137.png RoundupF138.png RoundupF139.png RoundupF140.png RoundupF141.png RoundupF142.png RoundupF143.png RoundupF144.png RoundupF145.png RoundupF146.png RoundupF147.png RoundupF148.png RoundupF149.png RoundupF150.png RoundupF151.png RoundupF152.png RoundupF153.png RoundupF154.png RoundupF155.png RoundupF156.png RoundupF157.png RoundupF158.png RoundupF159.png RoundupF160.png RoundupF161.png RoundupF162.png RoundupF163.png RoundupF164.png RoundupF165.png RoundupF166.png RoundupF167.png RoundupF168.png RoundupF169.png RoundupF170.png RoundupF171.png RoundupF172.png RoundupF173.png RoundpF175.png RoundupF174.png RoundupF176.png RoundupF177.png La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 CiderF1.png CiderF2.png CiderF3.png CiderF4.png CiderF5.png CiderF6.png CiderF7.png CiderF8.png CiderF9.png CiderF10.png CiderF11.png CiderF12.png CiderF13.png CiderF14.png CiderF15.png CiderF16.png CiderF17.png CiderF18.png CiderF19.png CiderF20.png CiderF21.png CiderF22.png CiderF23.png CiderF24.png CiderF25.png CiderF26.png CiderF27.png CiderF28.png CiderF29.png CiderF30.png CiderF31.png CiderF32.png CiderF33.png CiderF34.png CiderF35.png CiderF36.png CiderF37.png CiderF38.png CiderF39.png CiderF40.png CiderF41.png CiderF42.png CiderF43.png CiderF44.png CiderF45.png CiderF46.png CiderF47.png CiderF48.png CiderF49.png CiderF50.png CiderF51.png CiderF52.png CiderF53.png CiderF54.png CiderF55.png CiderF56.png CiderF57.png CiderF58.png CiderF59.png CiderF60.png CiderF61.png CiderF62.png CiderF63.png CiderF64.png CiderF65.png CiderF66.png CiderF67.png CiderF68.png CiderF69.png CiderF70.png CiderF71.png CiderF72.png CiderF73.png CiderF74.png CiderF75.png CiderF76.png CiderF77.png CiderF78.png CiderF79.png CiderF80.png CiderF81.png CiderF82.png CiderF83.png CiderF84.png CiderF85.png CiderF86.png CiderF87.png Ardua Lectura ReadF1.png ReadF2.png ReadF3.png ReadF4.png ReadF5.png ReadF6.png ReadF7.png ReadF8.png ReadF9.png ReadF10.png ReadF11.png ReadF12.png ReadF13.png ReadF14.png ReadF15.png ReadF16.png ReadF17.png ReadF18.png ReadF19.png ReadF20.png ReadF21.png ReadF22.png ReadF23.png ReadF24.png ReadF25.png ReadF26.png ReadF27.png ReadF28.png ReadF29.png ReadF30.png ReadF31.png ReadF32.png ReadF33.png ReadF34.png ReadF35.png ReadF36.png ReadF37.png ReadF38.png ReadF39.png ReadF40.png ReadF41.png ReadF42.png ReadF43.png ReadF44.png ReadF45.png ReadF46.png ReadF47.png ReadF48.png ReadF49.png ReadF50.png ReadF51.png ReadF52.png ReadF53.png ReadF54.png ReadF55.png ReadF56.png ReadF57.png ReadF58.png ReadF59.png ReadF60.png ReadF61.png Una Amiga en Acción FriendF1.png FriendF2.png FriendF3.png FriendF4.png De Cascos Firmes PuttingF1.png PuttingF2.png PuttingF3.png PuttingF4.png PuttingF5.png PuttingF6.png PuttingF7.png PuttingF8.png PuttingF9.png PuttingF10.png PuttingF11.png PuttingF12.png PuttingF13.png 575px-Fluttershy fatmouse S02E19.png PuttingF14.png PuttingF15.png PuttingF16.png PuttingF17.png PuttingF18.png PuttingF19.png PuttingF20.png PuttingF21.png PuttingF22.png PuttingF23.png PuttingF24.png PuttingF25.png PuttingF26.png PuttingF27.png PuttingF28.png PuttingF29.png PuttingF30.png PuttingF31.png PuttingF32.png PuttingF33.png PuttingF34.png PuttingF35.png PuttingF36.png PuttingF37.png PuttingF38.png PuttingF39.png PuttingF40.png PuttingF41.png PuttingF42.png PuttingF43.png PuttingF44.png PuttingF45.png PuttingF46.png PuttingF47.png PuttingF48.png PuttingF49.png PuttingF50.png PuttingF51.png PuttingF52.png PuttingF53.png PuttingF54.png PuttingF55.png PuttingF56.png PuttingF57.png PuttingF58.png PuttingF59.png PuttingF60.png PuttingF61.png PuttingF62.png PuttingF63.png PuttingF64.png PuttingF65.png PuttingF66.png PuttingF67.png PuttingF68.png PuttingF69.png PuttingF70.png PuttingF71.png PuttingF72.png PuttingF73.png PuttingF74.png PuttingF75.png PuttingF76.png PuttingF77.png PuttingF78.png PuttingF79.png PuttingF80.png PuttingF81.png PuttingF82.png PuttingF83.png PuttingF84.png PuttingF85.png PuttingF86.png PuttingF87.png PuttingF88.png PuttingF89.png PuttingF90.png PuttingF91.png PuttingF92.png PuttingF93.png PuttingF94.png PuttingF95.png PuttingF96.png PuttingF97.png PuttingF98.png PuttingF99.png PuttingF100.png PuttingF101.png PuttingF102.png PuttingF103.png PuttingF104.png PuttingF105.png PuttingF106.png PuttingF107.png PuttingF108.png PuttingF109.png PuttingF110.png PuttingF111.png PuttingF112.png PuttingF113.png PuttingF114.png PuttingF115.png PuttingF116.png PuttingF117.png PuttingF118.png PuttingF119.png PuttingF120.png PuttingF121.png PuttingF122.png PuttingF123.png PuttingF124.png PuttingF125.png PuttingF126.png PuttingF127.png PuttingF128.png PuttingF129.png PuttingF130.png PuttingF131.png PuttingF132.png PuttingF133.png PuttingF134.png PuttingF135.png PuttingF136.png PuttingF137.png PuttingF138.png PuttingF139.png PuttingF140.png PuttingF141.png PuttingF142.png PuttingF143.png PuttingF144.png PuttingF145.png PuttingF146.png PuttingF147.png PuttingF148.png PuttingF149.png PuttingF150.png PuttingF151.png PuttingF152.png PuttingF153.png PuttingF154.png PuttingF155.png PuttingF156.png PuttingF157.png PuttingF158.png PuttingF159.png PuttingF160.png PuttingF161.png PuttingF162.png PuttingF163.png PuttingF164.png PuttingF165.png PuttingF166.png PuttingF167.png PuttingF168.png PuttingF169.png PuttingF170.png PuttingF171.png PuttingF172.png PuttingF173.png PuttingF174.png PuttingF175.png PuttingF176.png PuttingF177.png PuttingF178.png PuttingF179.png PuttingF180.png PuttingF181.png PuttingF182.png PuttingF183.png PuttingF184.png PuttingF185.png PuttingF186.png PuttingF187.png PuttingF188.png PuttingF189.png PuttingF190.png PuttingF191.png PuttingF192.png PuttingF193.png PuttingF194.png PuttingF195.png PuttingF196.png PuttingF197.png PuttingF198.png PuttingF199.png PuttingF200.png PuttingF201.png PuttingF202.png PuttingF203.png PuttingF204.png PuttingF205.png PuttingF206.png PuttingF207.png PuttingF208.png PuttingF209.png PuttingF210.png PuttingF211.png PuttingF212.png PuttingF213.png PuttingF214.png PuttingF215.png PuttingF216.png PuttingF217.png PuttingF218.png PuttingF219.png PuttingF220.png PuttingF221.png PuttingF222.png PuttingF223.png PuttingF224.png PuttingF225.png PuttingF226.png PuttingF227.png PuttingF228.png PuttingF229.png PuttingF230.png PuttingF231.png PuttingF232.png PuttingF233.png PuttingF234.png PuttingF235.png PuttingF236.png PuttingF237.png|No me vean, yo no estoy aca PuttingF238.png|Esconderme no funcionó PuttingF239.png PuttingF240.png PuttingF241.png|Pero no quiero ir allá arriba PuttingF242.png|¡Sube Ahora! PuttingF243.png PuttingF244.png PuttingF245.png PuttingF246.png|Un poco de espacio para Fluttershy por favor PuttingF247.png PuttingF248.png|Esquivarlo servirá PuttingF249.png|Tal vez no PuttingF250.png PuttingF251.png PuttingF252.png PuttingF253.png PuttingF254.png PuttingF255.png PuttingF256.png PuttingF257.png PuttingF258.png PuttingF259.png PuttingF260.png PuttingF261.png PuttingF262.png PuttingF263.png PuttingF264.png PuttingF265.png PuttingF266.png PuttingF267.png PuttingF268.png PuttingF269.png PuttingF270.png PuttingF271.png PuttingF272.png PuttingF273.png PuttingF274.png PuttingF275.png PuttingF276.png PuttingF277.png PuttingF278.png PuttingF279.png PuttingF280.png PuttingF281.png PuttingF282.png Fluttershy al Máximo Hurricane 9.png Hurricane 11.png Hurricane 12.png Hurricane 13.png Hurricane 16.png Hurricane 17.png Hurricane 42.png Hurricane 42.png Hurricane 44.png Hurricane 45.png Hurricane 78.png Hurricane 89.png Hurricane 90.png Hurricane 99.png Hurricane 100.png Hurricane 103.png Hurricane 131.png Hurricane 132.png Hurricane 133.png Hurricane 134.png Hurricane 136.png Hurricane 137.png Hurricane 138.png Hurricane 139.png Hurricane 140.png Hurricane 141.png Hurricane 142.png Hurricane 143.png Hurricane 145.png Hurricane 146.png Hurricane 147.png Hurricane 148.png Hurricane 149.png Hurricane 150.png Hurricane 151.png Hurricane 152.png Hurricane 153.png Hurricane 154.png Hurricane 155.png HURRICANE 156.png Hurricane 157.png Hurricane 158.png Hurricane 161.png Hurricane 162.png Hurricane 163.png Hurricane 164.png Hurricane 165.png Hurricane 166.png Hurricane 167.png Hurricane 168.png Hurricane 169.png Hurricane 170.png Hurricane 171.png Hurricane 172.png Hurricane 173.png Hurricane 174.png Hurricane 175.png Hurricane 177.png Hurricane 178.png Hurricane 181.png Hurricane 182.png Hurricane 183.png Hurricane 184.png Hurricane 185.png Hurricane 186.png Hurricane 187.png Hurricane 188.png Hurricane 189.png Hurricane 190.png Hurricane 191.png Hurricane 192.png Hurricane 193.png Hurricane 194.png Hurricane 195.png Hurricane 196.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) EQ10.png EQ669.png EQ668.png EQ664.png EQ663.png EQ662.png EQ661.png EQ650.png EQ649.png EQ648.png EQ647.png EQ646.png EQ645.png EQ642.png EQ641.png EQ640.png EQ639.png EQ638.png EQ619.png EQ618.png Eq615.png EQ614.png EQ613.png Fluttershy_baile.png|Para el baile Pijama Fluttershy MLPEG.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje